Magnetic head assemblies that fly relative to magnetic media have been used extensively. The objectives for improving the noncontact transducing relationship between a magnetic transducer and a magnetic recording medium, such as a rotary disk, are to attain very close spacing between the transducer and the disk, and to mantain a stable constant spacing. The close spacing, when used with very narrow transducing gaps and very thin magnetic record films, allows short wavelength, high frequency signals to be recorded, thereby affording high density, high storage capacity recording. As the data recording technology progresses, it becomes more desirable to fly magnetic heads more closely to the magnetic disk surface in order to increase data packing density.